


Event Horizon

by pizzabunzzz



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, There will be violence in later chapters but not like super gorey or anything, and there will be smut, cuz my thirsty ass needs something for my ship, i'll add tags as i go, just FYI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzabunzzz/pseuds/pizzabunzzz
Summary: Starts off at the beginning of New Moon then breaks off into an AU.When Edward and Bella had their earth-shattering conversation in the woods, neither of them had known that they weren't alone. Now a member of the Volturi guard knows that Bella is privy to the world of vampires. With the Cullens gone, how will Bella be able to face the swift justice of Volturi law on her own?





	

Bella couldn't understand what he was saying.

She heard his words loud and clear, but they weren't registering in her mind. Her feeble human brain couldn't wrap around the concept of a world without Edward.

She looked at him, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill so she could study him clearly. His angelic face was smooth save for a few small traits that gave away what she thought looked like his inner turmoil. His brows scrunched together slightly, creating creases on his otherwise perfectly smooth forehead. His straight nose flared out at the nostrils, no doubt burning from the intoxicating scent of her blood. His lips, lightly pressed together as if he was holding back words, turned down at the corners in a sign of disquiet. And finally his eyes; his beautiful, golden, sunshine filled eyes flashed with what looked like sadness before emptying out, revealing no emotion.

On a human these signs would indicate concentration or someone lost in thought. On a vampire they conveyed so much more.

Bella could see that it was hard from him to do what he was doing now. But even with all these clues, betraying the coolness in his voice, she couldn't put it all together. All she could focus on was her utter confusion at his damning words.

"We're leaving Bella, and I don't want you to come with."

The leaving she could process. She didn't know how much longer they could afford to stay here without someone noticing that they weren't aging. It was normal for vampires to move often, so as not to bring attention to themselves and keep their secret.

What she couldn't process was the fact that Edward was telling her to stay behind.

But why? What had she done wrong to deserve being left behind? No, he was wrong. Of course she was coming with, they loved each other. She would miss her family, and Charlie would be worried sick but they would grieve and move on. It was how it had to be in order to keep them safe.

But, he said he didn't _want_ her to come with.

"You... you don't, want me?"

He looked down at her, eyes hardening into orbs of solid gold and replied,

"No."

Her heart seemed to skip a beat at his solid rejection. She mouthed a silent _Oh_ and looked down, not wanting to look at his hard eyes. She took a minute to absorb the new information. Being left behind for her safety, and being left behind because he was rejecting her were two separate things. She couldn't force him to take her with if she knew he didn't want her anymore.

She felt a pain start in her chest, like someone had stabbed a knife into her and was slowly cutting out her heart. Bella put her hands to the place that hurt and pressed, attempting to relieve the pain but it didn't help. She gasped quietly as the pain continued to grow. As her heart was being cut from her, Edward continued.

"You don't belong in my world Bella, and it'll be better for you if I make this a clean cut." He leaned forward and with a feather light touch, he kissed her forehead one last time. "It will be as if I never existed. I promise." and with a sigh he pulled back.

Softly he whispered,

"Goodbye, Bella."

And he was gone.

Frantically she looked up and around, trying to see which way he went. In the back of her mind she knew it was useless to even try but she wasn't ready to let him leave her just yet. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

She started walking. She didn't pay attention to which direction she was going, just so that she was moving. She called out to him over and over but no one answered. The forest swallowed her cries for Edward, swallowed her sobs and heavy breaths, and eventually swallowed her tears. But there was no reply.

She didn't know how much time had passed and she didn't care. She only briefly noted that it was beginning to darken before resuming her frantic calling for Edward. The small voice in her head continued to remind her that it was useless to even try but she didn't pay attention to it. Her search for Edward kept her mind off the steadily growing hole in her chest.

Before long it was too dark for her to see where she was going. She tripped over something and fell into a mess of leaves, ferns, moss, and dirt. But instead of picking herself back up she curled into the fetal position and laid on the ground, trying to shut out the gaping hole where her heart used to be. She listened to the sounds of the forest and rocked back and forth as silent tears flowed freely from her eyes.

As the night deepened the forest grew cold and Bella began to violently shiver where she lay. And as the cold and exhaustion began to creep into her consciousness she found herself wishing she could just forget everything, before sinking into the blackness.

* * *

Demetri had just finished checking up on Carlisle’s coven when he first felt the pull. It was just a small tug but it was enough to cause him to pause for a moment.

It was definitely his tracking sense, subtlety telling him which way lead to the person of his searching, but he didn't understand why it was telling to run the exact opposite way of his plane back home. His search was over, he had successfully found Carlisle and was heading home to report his findings on how large the coven had grown to Aro. His gift shouldn't be pulling him anywhere, considering he wasn't searching anymore.

In all the years he had been tracking, his extra sense had never acted on its own before.

He started to drift in the direction of the pull without thinking, and soon found himself giving in to it. What did he have to fear anyway? He had the time, why not check out what his subconscious compass was trying to show him?

Before long he caught a new scent, definitely vampire and vaguely familiar. He quickly sorted through the scents he had encountered in his long existence and found himself thinking of Carlisle’s coven again. He'd met the group formerly a couple of decades ago and was now mentally kicking himself. How could he have forgotten Carlisle’s arrogant first creation? The mind reader hadn't been with the coven at their residence, and it was obvious now that his gift had been trying to lead him to the last member all along.

It was actually quite lucky for him; if he had gone back to Aro without information about both the mind reader and the future seer, he'd have had a painful date with Jane. And he so hated giving her the gratification of using her horrific gift.

As the scent got stronger he lightened his footsteps and climbed up into the cover of the trees, instinctively gaining the advantage of higher ground and a good spot to spy from. He focused on his hearing and soon heard voices accompanied with something he didn't expect. A human heartbeat.

Peeking through the thick canopy of branches he found Edward and a human girl he didn't recognize; they seemed to be talking and neither of them looked too happy about it.

The girl spoke first,

"You.. you don't, want me?"

And then Edwards cold reply,

"No."

It took every ounce of will power he could muster not to snort in derision. The classic break up scene. Why did Edward even bother with a human, if he knew that eventually he'd be leaving her behind? Wasn't it better to keep his eyes on a possible vampire mate? Not to mention being so close to a human for longer than necessary sounded more painful that it was worth. The smell would drive him crazy, and he had a couple centuries on Edward.

He was about to leave the pitiful scene when Edward said something else,

"You don't belong in my world Bella..."

He continued speaking but Demetri didn't hear it. What did he mean, telling her that? Surely she didn't know..

He concentrated further on the exchange and watched as the other vampire kissed the girl on her forehead and left, at vampire speed.

Well, fuck.

The girl began to chase after him and he held back the very strong urge to groan out loud. The girl fucking knew. Edward had broken the first rule of being a vampire for a _human girl._ How long had she known? Was she the only one? Had he revealed his secret to all his romantic exploits? How long had this been going on?

His head began to swim with questions and in his absent mindedness the girl had slipped away into the trees and he'd lost sight of her. It was a simple matter of following her odd but tantalizing floral scent to find her again but a small part of him wondered what the hell she was doing. Surely she knew he was long gone by now, if she truly did know his secret. How long did she plan to search in vain?

His question was answered when she finally collapsed into a dark patch of brush and stayed there. He'd been following her for a few hours, the sun had completely set and while the chill air barely registered to him he was sure the girl must be freezing.

She'd eventually stopped her fruitless shouting in lieu of quieter hiccups and sobs and while Demetri felt annoyed at first, he eventually began to feel little pangs of pity for the girl. He'd expected her to give up and go home 3 hours ago but she had continued to search, and it made him wonder just how serious Edward had been with her. Demetri was intimately familiar with human emotion and knew how fleeting it could be, but this girls feelings were anything but. He could see the agony on her face as any hope of finding Edward was cruelly chipped away with every lonely minute that passed.

The entire time he'd been following her he'd been debating what to do. He knew the rule for any human found with knowledge of their world was to kill them. But this girl had spent time with the Cullens, Edward in particular and he knew any information she could provide to Aro would delight him. Normally he would default to upholding the law he had so religiously followed these many years but something inside told him to hold off, at least until Aro could touch her and glean any pertinent information. He was torn between duty and a hunch.

And he would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit interested in her. Her blood smelled fantastic and she herself was a little surprising.

For one there was her profound stubbornness; the fact she'd stuck out searching the forest for hours on end with no hope or sign of finding Edward was enough to put her above average humans alone, even if it was foolish to try. But there was also a grace to her clumsiness that struck Demetri as odd. It wasn't hard for him to imagine her with skin like diamonds and eyes like fire, and wonder how well the vampire life might look on her.

He waited till her breathing had evened out and she had slipped into unconsciousness before landing on the ground near her with a soft thud. Looking down upon her resting form he also had to admit that she was beautiful in a soft way. If that beauty were to be cultivated properly he had no doubt she could be stunning.

With a soft sigh he made his decision and gently picked her up in traditional bridal style. Cradling her against his chest so she wouldn't flop around he took off like a bullet, following the trail her scent had left until he arrived at a tiny two-story home. He could hear the sound of pacing footsteps near the front of the house, so he instead decided to scale to the window near the back. As luck would have it, the room he came to was hers. He laid her down on top of the purple comforter before taking a cursory glance around the room.

It was small, sparsely decorated, and once or twice he hit his head against the vaulted ceiling. Feeling cramped he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and looked upon his charge, second guessing his decision.

He justified his waiting for her to wake instead of rousing her with a hand at her neck with the fact that there was another human in the house, more than likely a parental figure. He was fully aware that nothing the parent or the girl could do would be able to stop him should he decide to coerce information from her by violent means, but he was nothing if not courteous.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs caused him to melt into the shadows of the room, stilling his breathing and becoming absolutely silent. The door opened and a soft yellow light crept into the room, obstructed by the shadow of a man. His breathing hitched, probably upon seeing the girl safe in her bed, and after a few seconds the man exhaled noisily. The shadow shook its head before softly closing the door and creeping down the stairs.

As Demetri relaxed his body and came back to sit in the rocking chair to wait for the girl to wake he could hear the man talking on the phone to someone named Billy, letting him know that the girl was safe.

But oh, how wrong the poor creature was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my kind-of crack ship fic! I'm not sure why I like these two together so much, they just work for me! 
> 
> I don't really plan to have a set schedule for this, but I definitely plan on working on it when I can! I have the whole thing plotted out, all that's left is the details.
> 
> If you liked it leave a Kudos or a comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :D
> 
> P.S. Here's a little DYK fact, an Event Horizon is the theoretical boundary of a black hole beyond which no light or radiation can escape. It's also a commonly used idiom for a point of no return.


End file.
